My Wife and Daughter Are SuperEro!
by Mumei Mu
Summary: Naruto don't expect that he will meet a special girl when Jiraiya throw him on a island for survival training and fall in love right away...Then get jump on by their daughter in future. How can they be super and ero at same time! Not that he's complaining but still. (Uchi no Musume ni Te o Dasu na! - Oyako Heroine Funtousu crossover, one-shot lemon)


**Before I give you the rest of the AN…If you are under 18 or legal age in your country, stop read this story and leave right now. Some chapters may contain materials/fetish that makes you uncomfortable. If you are still reading, I am not responsible for your actions because you have been warned and you have acknowledging that you are at legal age and it's your responsibility by choosing to read this story.**

**I present you one of the latest story, My Wife and Daughter Are Super…Ero! A Naruto x Uchi no Musume ni Te o Dasu na! - Oyako Heroine Funtousu crossover smut one-shot fanfic!**

**I only read about few chapters of this manga before I drop it for couple good reasons because it was getting too fucked up.**

**Warning: Contain incest. If you do not like it or feel uncomfortable, don't read it. Just hit back button or close the tab.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**All characters in this story are 18+ and above.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Uchi no Musume ni Te o Dasu na! - Oyako Heroine Funtousu.**

* * *

**My Wife And Daughter Are Super…Ero!**

* * *

"Can't believe pervy sage just dump me on an island in wild, telling me to survive for three months." Naruto, a sixteen year old boy, grumbled to himself as he pushes some branches out, "I seriously can't wait to go back to Konohagakure after that." The three year trip is almost over and Jiraiya want to test him to see how he can survive three months on a uninhabited island by himself but he did it as a surprise by seal his chakra before run off while laughing like a madman. "I am so going to shove mini rasengan up his fucking warty ass…" There was a loud boom above him before something crash down near him and he let out a high pitched yelp. "What the…?" He sees a cute attractive blond teenager girl with large bust, in some weird spandex costume, lying in a crater and she appears to be injured and passed out. "…I'm so sure that is not part of Ero-sennin's test." Naruto muttered to himself, jogging over to the unconscious girl.

* * *

"…Ugh…" Pair of blue eyes fluttered open as the teenager girl slowly stir up and the first thing that reach her is the smell of something burning before she hear a voice.

"Oh, you're up!" The girl looked over to see a cute teenager boy, sitting near her as he grill few fishes over campfire. "You have been out for a while and I was kinda worried."

"W-Where am I…?" The girl winced before she notices that she have some bandage wrap around her body part, "Wha…?"

"You're on an uninhabited island a little south of Hi no Kuni." Naruto said, "You came out of nowhere from the sky and crash down in front of me. I bought you here to my camp to treat your wounds. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine…" The girl winced at her headache, "Thank you. My name is Athena and you are…?"

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." The blonde genin held a grilled fish out to her with a grin, "Fish?"

"Thank you." Athena nodded, taking it from him. "How long have I been out for?"

"About four or five hours." Naruto glanced up to the starry sky with a hum then back to her, "So what happened? And how come you look pretty much fine after this nasty crash?"

"…I…" The teenager girl chewed her lower lip with furrowed brows, "I don't remember…I remember my name, some info and other things but for the rest…Nothing."

"Really?" The genin looked at her with some concern, "Do you know where you come from?" The girl shook her head nervously, "Oh, shit…Um…" He scratched his neck, "My sensei ditched me here and he won't be back for three months…So, um…You can stay here with me until you remember. How about it?"

"Are you sure?" Athena asked shyly as he nodded, "…Then yes, I don't mind staying here with you for a while."

"Great, you can use my tent and I'll sleep out here in sleeping bag." Naruto pointed to the said tent, "I'm used to sleeping outside so don't sweat it." The girl gives him a cute smile, making him skipping a heartbeat.

* * *

Two weeks went by and they have get closer in a short time, Naruto was very surprised and shocked at first when he found out that Athena have superpowers…A real non-Kekkei genkai superpowers like superstrength and flight for example…But he brush it off since he's used to see some people with Kekkei genkai. Although he don't know why Athena told him to keep it secret from everyone after showing her powers off, maybe she was from Mizu no Kuni he guessed. Right now, Naruto was trying to build a shelter with branches as the clouds roll in with drizzle and it look like it will raining harder by nightfall.

"Argh, why don't Ero-sennin teach me how to make that before?!" The blonde grumbled, the old lecher never bother to teach him how to craft a rain shelter. "Stupid old toad pervert…" Suddenly, the rain pours down so hard and he get soaked down to bone. "…I am so going to kill Pervy Sage after that."

"Um, Naruto…" The said teenager glanced over to the tent as Athena poke her head out under flap with a blush, "You can come in and bunk with me…I-If that's okay with you?"

"A-Are you sure?" Naruto asked as the blushing girl nodded, "T-Thanks." He enter the tent, 'It's good thing it's two-person tent.'

"Y-Y-You should take these clothes off." Athena, wearing a black t-shirt and orange pant which were lend to by Naruto, turned her eyes away from him with a red face, "B-Before you catch a cold."

"Hai." The blonde shinobi take his wet jacket and shirt off, never notice that the busty blonde was sneaking few glances at his torso as her blush deepened. She swiftly look back to the tent's cover as soon as Naruto sneak a glance over his shoulder then he take his wet pant off, again never notice Athena's secret glances. He cover his lower body with a dry sleeping bag, "Alright, I'm decent."

"…W-What about your underwear?" Athena stuttered after a moment of silence, "Surely, it could be soaking wet…"

"…B-B-But then I have nothing to cover myself up but with this sleeping bag." Naruto stuttered with heating cheeks, "And it's the only one in here…" The other one was outside in rain, why doesn't he put it inside the tent before the rainfall?! "I…"

"I-It's okay, just take it off." The busty girl waved it off and she squeak lightly few minutes when Naruto toss it into the pile of wet clothes. They just sit there in silence with red faces, listening to the hard drops of rain and sneak few glances at each other. 'WhatshouldIdo? DoIneedtosaysomething? Mycrushissittingwithmeandhe'snude!' Athena's mind runs a mile, 'Ohmygod, ohmygod! WhydidItellhimtotakeunderwearoff?!'

"…Um, so…" The blushing shinobi coughed into his fist, "How's your day?"

"F-Fine, you?" She replied.

"Same." He scratched his head, "Um…" They looked at each other, "…W-What do you think we should do? I mean, it's too early to go to sleep."

"I-I don't know…" Athena muttered breathlessly as she keeps staring into his eyes before her eyes slowly drift down to his lower body, hiding by sleeping bag. "…C-C-Can I see it?"

"S-S-S-See what?" Naruto stuttered, knowing what she's staring at right now.

"Y-You know…" Her hand slowly reaches out to grab the cover then slowly drag it away from him and Naruto didn't do anything to stop her. Her eyes widen at the sight of his semi-erected member, "…I-It look so much different from what I pictured…I-It's so big than pictures…" Her hand slowly reach out before she stop herself as she look up into his eyes again, "Um, c-c-can I touch it?"

"Y-Yes, you can." He said without thinking, his face heat up and he stifled his moan when Athena gently wrap her soft hand around his member, rubbing her thumb against the head.

'So soft and warm…' Athena kept rubbing Naruto's cock and she nearly squeak out when she feel it getting harder as his member slowly erected fully then she hear a fainting moan from Naruto's mouth, it sound like he enjoy it. "D-D-Does it feels good when I do that?" She looked at him as he gave her a nod, "D-D-D-D-Do y-y-y-you want me to…K-K-K-Keep going or…?"

"Y-Yes!" Naruto nearly said out loud before his face gets more redder, "I-I-I mean, um…I-If that's o-o-okay with you…I-I-I-I mean, shouldn't you do it…With someone you l-like?"

"Naruto, I-I-I like you." She blurted it out while stroking him, "I-I-I-I r-r-r-really l-like you a lot, I-I l-l-love you…" The busty blonde suddenly kisses him on lip then pulls back slowly, "Y-Y-You?"

The blonde shinobi stare at her with widened eyes as his blush become atomic red, "…I-I-I-I like you too." Athena's blushing face lit up as she unknowingly increase the stroking speed, "I-I-Is that weird, me liking you after knowing you for two weeks?"

"N-No, it's not." Athena shook her head, "Y-Y-You can say it's love at first sight for us, right?" She lean in closer to kiss him and Naruto immediately return it then they start making out, they don't know who put their tongues into each other's mouths first as their tongues wrestle each other within while she kept rubbing his throbbing member. It last for a while until all of sudden, Naruto ejaculate all over her shirt and they stop to look down at the mess he made.

"S-S-Sorry about that…" Naruto muttered sheepishly.

"Don't be." The busty blonde smiled at him then she take her shirt off as she flashing him her large breasts for the first time, also reveal that she don't wear bra under, and the blushing shinobi swear that his harden member get harder. "Y-Y-You…" She blushed heavily as she pushed her breasts up timidly, "You want to t-t-touch them?"

"C-Can I?" He asked her, receive a timid nod from her and he slowly reach out to fondle them gently with both hands as his right thumb circle over her nipple. "A-Am I doing it rough?" He asked nervously.

"N-No, you're…" Athena moaned, "Doing good…" She shuffled closer to sit against his right side, "D-Do you like them? I-It's not too big?"

"Y-Y-Yes, I do, they're perfect." Naruto replied before he catch her lip, resuming their makeout while playing with her breasts and the busty blonde's hands caress his body, slowly adjust themselves to sit together comfortably. She grab one of his hands, drag it down across her torso and under her pant to her groin then she rub his hand against her maidenhood. At first Naruto squeak softly within her mouth out of surprise before his hand move on its own, rubbing her lower mouth in circular motion then slowly insert one finger inside, fingering her with slow pace.

"M-More…" Athena moaned out softly as her lover slip second finger inside, increasing the fingering speed at same time and she unknowingly grind against them while wiggling her pant off her. She kick the pant away to random spot, focusing on making out with her lover as they pleasure each other and it went on for a while until she climaxed for the first time, spilling her love fluid all over her lover's hand and on floor. Her lover removes his hand from her and Athena break apart from their kiss with a soft panting as they stare into each other's eyes. "…P-Please put it in."

"…W-What?" Naruto's face lit up in red.

"I-I-I w-w-want you…" She lie down on her back with slightly uplifting legs as she spread her lower mouth apart with deep blush, "I-I-In me, p-please."

"I-I-In…?" The blushing shinobi stared at her wet maidenhood with wide eyes before he glance up to her as he slowly crawl toward her, "A-A-Are you sure? About that? I-If we do that…"

"I'm sure!" Athena nodded timidly.

"O-O-Okay." Naruto lean over her with hands on ground near her sides as he saddle her, lining his member up to her lower mouth and he look at her for one final confirmation. "I-I-I'm putting it in…" He slowly insert his cock into her maidenhood while taking few glances at her just in case if she change her mind at last minute until he fully enter her and wait as they get used to the new feeling. "Um…R-R-Ready?"

"Be gentle…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, also wrapping her legs around his waist as he slowly pull out until the tip remain inside before he thrust it back in, "A-Again…" She moans softly as her lover thrust again few times at slow pace, "F-F-Faster…" Her moans grow as her lover pick up speed and they end up in drill position.

"C-C-Can I…" The moaning blonde shinobi hammered into his moaning lover faster as his eyes glued on her bouncing breasts, "P-P-P-Play with your boobs?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes!" Athena moaned out and she quickly bit her lower lip as soon as her lover latch his mouth on her left nipple, sucking it greedily while his hand fondle with her other breast roughly. Her pleasure's in overdrive because she found out that her breasts are very sensitive during their foreplay. The couple barely realizes that they have their first climax as the mixed fluids slowly come out all over their groins from her lower mouth. Naruto lift his head up from her breasts then latch on her lip, making out with wrestling tongues as they kept making love and they roll over few times, not caring how many he have come inside her because they were lost in pure pleasure of their first time. They later pass out in each other's arms from exhaustion, still joined together.

* * *

The next day, Naruto peek outside the tent to see that it was still raining hard and he hum thoughtfully. "Still raining, huh?" He muttered.

"Guess it's a storm?" Athena plop her chin on his shoulder, both still nude.

"Maybe." He scratched his head, "Guess we have to stay inside for another day…"

"Well, good thing we find something new to pass the time." The busty blonde smiled with blush, bend her torso down.

"…Mmm?!" Naruto turned to her with rapid blinks and before he know it, Athena wrap her breasts around his cock, stroking it, as her mouth slowly swallow the top of his erecting member. "Ooh, fuck!" He moaned out in pure bliss as his lover gives him his first boobjob and blowjob at same time. The storm won't let up for nearly a week.

* * *

Three months later, Jiraiya approached the shoreline on a boat with a mischievous smirk, he can't wait to see his apprentice acting all grumpy and try to vent his anger out on him as the toad sage take a deep breath. "HEY, GAKI!" Jiraiya shouted as his voice echoed through the island, "YOUR FAVORITE MASTER IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP FROM YOUR SURVIVAL TRAINING!" He have to wait few minutes until he see Naruto coming out of the woods…With an attractive blonde girl who appear to be about three month pregnant…Wait, wait, wait, what?!

"About time you show up, ero-sennin." Naruto greeted his teacher slightly tired, "I'd shove rasengan up your ass and out of your mouth but I'm too tired from last night."

"Me too." Athena covered her yawning mouth sleepily, "If we know your survival training end today, we shouldn't have done it last night."

"…I-I-Is that a prank?" Jiraiya blinked slowly as he pointed to the busty blonde, "S-She's a bunshin under henge?"

"Nah, she's real." The blonde shinobi gestured to her, "Meet my girlfriend, Athena. Athena, ero-sennin."

"…And she's pregnant?"

"Hai, with my child." Naruto yawned again.

"Hello." The busty blonde greeted him sleepily as the couple walk over to the boat while the gawking sage stare on.

'…No, no, it gotta be a prank…' The toad sage flare his chakra but the busty blonde didn't vanish with a poof and his face become ash paled. 'OOOOOH FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!' Tsunade is gonna kill him then Kushina's ghost will fucking kill him again and the people will gossip to each other about how he tricked his so innocent student into knocking some stranger up then decide to take responsibility for it and his reputation will be ruined! He can see it, he can see it! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The toad sennin dropped on his knees with a bloodcurdling scream, almost startled the blonde couple.

"What's up with him?" Naruto questioned.

"Dunno…" Athena rested her head on his shoulder as she fall asleep, "But I can't wait to see your hometown."

"Same here." He replied as they corked out, despite the sennin's continuous scream in background.

Jiraiya's fear was confirmed from the very first moment they return to Konohagakure when he nearly got maimed by Tsunade and several people close to Naruto.

* * *

Few things happened in many years, there was a war that only last almost two months and it was thank to Athena and her amazing feats. Naruto become the next hokage and the couple tied knots almost right after the birth of their daughter, who they name Clara and is now eighteen years old. Clara turns out to be a splitting image of Athena when she was teenager but with modest bust, she also inherit her mother's superpowers and Athena have grown into a mature woman with short hair. Right now, Athena is in bedroom…Having sex with her husband.

"A-Ah, Naruto!" Athena throw her head back with a blissful moan as she ride Naruto with bucking hip while he thrust upward furiously, "D-D-Don't stop! Don't stop!"

"D-D-Don't worry, hon…" Naruto flipped her over then turn her over in doggy position before he pound right back inside her with his hands on her hip high up in air as she grab the edge of mattress with pleasured moans, "I-I-I won't stop and you know that." He kept thrusting when he hear her gasp softly few minutes later, "W-W-What's wrong, Athena-chan?"

"N-N-Nothing, it feels so good…Keep going…" The busty woman moaned loudly as her lover obeyed her without a word and she glance sideway at her right side to their door before she whisper so soft and low that her husband can't hear her. "A-Again, C-Clara, really?"

On other side of door, Clara thrust a dildo into her lower mouth as she lean her left side against wall next to ajar door with biting lower lip to stifle her moans while watching her parent's lovemake, mostly at her father. "O-O-Oh, d-daddy…" She whispered softly as she match the dildo's speed with Naruto's thrusting, pretending it was her father doing her instead of her mother until she hear her mother's whisper. "Y-Yes, again!" Clara whispered back harshly as she kept masturbating, "So what? Y-You know how much I-I love daddy!"

"Clara…" Athena hissed softly, she's very aware of Clara's…Overwhelming affection toward Naruto by expressing it in many ways, how her husband never notices is still beyond her, and she often caught her in certain act. Her mind went back to few events…

* * *

"_Daddy!" Clara flew over to glomp her father with wide smile as she held some shopping bags, the parent were having lunch in dining room. "I bought some adorable outfits!" She whispered the next part so low that he can't hear her, "For you." Athena nearly choke on her sandwich when she heard her, "Do you want to see them, daddy?"_

"_Yes, if you want to me to." Naruto smiled._

"_Great! I'll put my swimsuit on!" Their daughter squealed before she swiftly flew up the stairs with her flight ability._

"_Swimsuit?" He blinked questioningly, "But it's fall." Athena open her mouth to say something but their daughter zoom back in._

"_So, daddy, what do you think?" Clara singsong, modeling her very skimpy orange-and-red string bikini with a small twirl. She made sure to push her breasts up in attempt to make them little bigger._

"…_Um, it look good…" Naruto muttered nervously, "B-But you're not going to wear it in public, aren't you?"_

"_Nah, I'm thinking of wearing it for our private beach, hot spring or if you're in mood having me wear it when you fu…" The young blonde lick her lip slowly in a sexy fashion._

"_Clara,showmewhatelseyoubought!" The busty mother suddenly flew over to grab her daughter then drag her up the stairs against her will._

"_H-HEY, LET ME GO, YOU COW!" Clara cried out, trying to pry her mother off. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! DADDY!"_

"_Um, no superstrength, girls!" Naruto hollered up to the second floor before he scratch his head confusingly, "What's up with them?"_

* * *

_Athena sigh to herself as she carry basket of clean clothes upstairs, her husband is out on a two-weeks mission and she really miss him. 'Three more days until he come back…' The busty woman wet her dry lip, 'And I'll be there to greet him with blowjob…' She reach her daughter's bedroom then open it, "Clara, hon, here's your cle…"_

"_OH, DAD!" Clara screamed out in pleasure as she thrusting a dildo into her wet maidenhood furiously in a bridge position with closed eyes, all nude on her bed. "I-I-I'm gonna c…"_

"_C-CLARA?!" The gawking busty blonde can't help but to yelp out in startle with red face, snapping her daughter out from her pleasure._

"_M-MOM?!" The young blonde cried out before she quickly cover her body with sheet, "WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OUT! GET OUT!"_

"_Were you masturbating to…" Athena said._

"_I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT!" Clara threw her pillows at her mother, "I WAS ALMOST THERE! GET OUT!" The mother quickly exited her daughter's room with a slam, pressing her back against the door with heating blush._

* * *

Athena remember how many times she tried to talk Clara out of chasing her father with many different reasons and explanations…But Clara always counter everything she threw at her from 'it's a common practice for clan members to engage in incestuous relationship to keep their bloodline stronger like Hyuga and Inuzuka clans for example, Uzumaki is a clan so there's that', 'Chakra can prevent birth defect by hundred percent' and 'Daddy is the fucking hottie in the whole world'…Ok, the last one does not bring up a good point but Athena let it slide because it's true in her eyes.

"Fuck, that's it!" Clara whispered as she gripped the doorframe while the dildo wiggling within her throbbing lower mouth, "I'm going to come in and jump his bone!"

"N-No, don't you dare!" Athena hissed back with a whisper as her lover thrust faster, "We'll discuss about that!"

"We?" The young blonde glared through the gap of door, if it's another one of her mom's attempts to dismiss her from it then she have to think ag…

"All three of us." The busty woman moaned, "We will talk about that…"

"…Are you saying you're gonna let me…" Clara grinned excitingly, basically bounce on her heels.

"T-T-That's up to your father…" Athena bit her lower lip to not cry it out loud as her lover's thrusting member hit her sweet spot, "Fuck! W-W-We'll talk later! Talk later!"

"When?!" The young blonde rubbed her lower outer lips.

"T-T-T-Tomorrow…" The busty woman moaned softly.

"Okay!" Clara replied happily as she played with herself, "…Can I watch until you two are finished?"

"Y-Y-Yes, because I know you will do it anyway if I said no." Athena replied before she cry out in pure bliss as her climax hit her, "A-AH, NARUTO!"

"T-T-T-Turn around." Naruto pulled out to turn his lover over on her back before he shove his member back inside her with rapid thrust as they make out, sucking each other's lips greedy with wresting tongue. Their lovemaking didn't end for few hours and their daughter stumble back to her room with shakily legs, she can't wait to be in her mother's place.

* * *

"B-B-But…Um…" Naruto looked between his wife and daughter with heavy blush, they had a long discussion and he was so shocked that their daughter love him more than a family, not to mention that Athena support it. He tried to come up with something but it was countered by them. "Um…"

"Daddy, I want to be with you and only you." Clara pouted childishly with puppy eyes as she clasped her hands, "Please let me be with you!"

"Again, don't think about trying to come up with something, believe me, I tried." Athena sighed to her husband, "She's so stubborn like you, something that she got from you."

"Um…" The hokage paused for few moments before he drop his head with a sigh then look up to Athena, "If you are fine with that then…" He scratched his head as he looked to his daughter, "I'll give it a chance…"

"YES!" Their daughter cheered.

"But we are going to have dates first before we rush into something that you may regret." Naruto said.

"…Dates?" Clara blinked, "…How many dates before we screw each other?"

"Three or four." Athena inputted as her husband nodded, that would give them some more time to see if Clara does have a feeling for him or not.

"…Oh, come on!" The pouting young woman sit down with crossed arms, "That is so unfair!" The parents was about to say something, "You two basically fucked each other on first meeting!"

"…H-H-H-How do you know that?!" The blushing hokage dropped his jaw.

"I-I-It was about two weeks in after we met…" The busty blonde admitted with red face, "Like your father asked, how did you…"

"Tsunade-obaa-san told me after I asked her at twelve years old and she was so drunk at that time." Clara said nonchalantly and the parents sweatdropped. "…Can we have our first date now?"

"Well…" Naruto glanced to Athena as she give him a 'go-ahead' nod, "Hai, we can."

"Great!" Clara swiftly zoomed up stairs then back down in a revealing tight black dress with black high-heels as she grabbed Naruto's arm excitingly, "Come on! Let's go to Golden Dragon restaurant!"

"W-WHOA!" The hokage cried out as his daughter drag him out with superstrength, leaving Athena behind at table.

"…I can't believe we're doing it." Athena calmly takes a sip of her drink before she set it back down, "…Hope she don't cut into our sex."

* * *

Bundle of energy fill Clara so much that she can't stand still as she pace around in the master bedroom and she was completely nude. "I can't believe we are finally doing to do it!" She giggled eagerly, "My first time! But…" She turned to look at her mother sitting on bedside, wearing revealing blue see-through nightie, with a childish glare, "Why do you have to be here?"

"I'm here because one, it's my bedroom too, and two, hon, you can't handle him by yourself." Athena gestured to Naruto as he exited the bathroom with towel around his waist, already dry off from a shower.

"I can handle him all by myself!" Clara huffed with fists on her hip, "I don't need an assist!"

'I can't believe I'm going to have threesome with my wife and our daughter…' Naruto scratched his head as the blonde girls half-bickered with each other, "Um…Are you ready?"

"YES!" The young woman glomped him, immediately plant a deep French kiss on him as her arms wrap around his chest while pressing her breasts against his bare chest, the towel act as an barrier between their nether regions. At first, Naruto was taken aback by her sudden bold action before he return her French kiss by slipping his tongue inside her as he place hands on her hips and it last few minutes. Clara breaks the kiss with a string of saliva between their lips as she glance down at his towel, a tent form under it and she kneel down before she yank the towel off him, throwing it away right away. She nearly squeaks out when Naruto's member nearly flick up to her face, 'Holy…!' Her face lit up in pure red, 'It's huge up close…'

"Are you having second thought?" Athena whispered, her daughter have been staring at it for almost one minute.

"N-No, I'm not!" Clara shot back before she turn to face her lover's cock, "I'm thinking about which job I should do first…Ah, I get it!" She wrap her hand around the shaft with a stroke before she gulp the head in with soft sucks, her tongue lap the tip within her mouth as she slowly take more of her lover's member in while rubbing part of shaft that she haven't take in yet. Clara pushes her head more farther as she trying to take the whole length in, only to choke slightly and her lover take a step back slightly to pull few inches of his cock out of her mouth.

"T-T-Take it easy, Clara…" Naruto grunted out with few moans as his lover resume her blowjob, "I-I-It's okay if you can't take it whole…" He glanced up to Athena to see that she was rubbing her lower mouth, having discarded her underwear a while ago. He suddenly groan out with moans when Clara bob her head at fast pace, her tongue snake around the shaft and part of her tongue stick out from her lip with few suctions as the young blonde finger herself with two fingers. "C-Clara, I-I-I'm coming!" He warned after few minutes as soon as he feel a familiar pressure within his member and his lover pick up pace with rapid bobbing until he suddenly ejaculating out inside her mouth, which Clara eagerly swallow it all up with few gulps.

"So tasty like I thought…" The young woman hummed blissfully after she takes her lover's cock out with a wet pop before she grin up to him, "Now…" She quickly hopped up then sits on edge of bed with slightly opening legs, "It's your turn to eat me out!"

'She's like me when we were young, rushing it straight to main course…' Athena remember the night she lose her virginity to Naruto by jumping in right away with little foreplay, watching her husband kneel down then bury his head in Clara's groin and he insert his tongue inside.

"Mmm, f-faster please…" Clara pushed Naruto's head in deeper with a lewd moan as her hip grind against his face, "M-M-Make me cum right away!" She screamed out in pleasure as her lover explore her inner cavern with fast wiggling tongue and it really don't take her long enough to spray her love fluids out all over his face, courtesy of her bucking hip. "O-Oh, kami…" She push her lover's head away from her groin, "That was so good...How do I taste?"

"Good." Naruto wiped his lower face clean.

"Can we fuck now?" She asked eagerly with few pants and her father blushed.

"…Y-Yes, if you want to…" He get back up on his feet, "Since it's your first time, do you…Um…Have any position preference to start off with?"

"Yes, I do!" Clara float up closer to him then place her feet on his shoulders with her arms wrap around his neck, causing her lover to grope her buttock as her wet maidenhood rub up against his throbbing member. "I always want to do Leg Lift standing pose with you for long time."

"W-W-Where do you learn this pose from?" Naruto can't help but to ask.

"From mom's Icha Icha books." She replied.

"…I KNOW IT WAS YOU GOING THROUGH MY BOOKS!" Athena cried out with burning face, fingering herself with three fingers. She only read them when her husband was out on mission to relieve some of her certain needs.

"I-I-I see…" The blonde male sweatdropped before he look down at their groins, "I'm putting it in…" His young lover gave him a nod as he carefully lower her body down, his member slowly enter her maidenhood with a little wiggle and they both moan out until his cock finish entered her.

"Y-Y-You're so big…" Clara moaned as she wiggles her body against his body, enjoying every moment of it. "A-And I feel it getting more harder…D-D-D-Do you love my tight pussy?"

"Y-Yes, it's very tighter than I thought…" Naruto admitted with soft moans.

"Tighter than mom's loose pussy?" She smirked.

"HEY!" Athena suddenly slapped Clara's rear, causing the yelping daughter to bounce on her father's groin as they release a small moan. "My pussy is not loose!"

"B-B-Be nice, you two." He muttered, "And Clara, your mother's pussy is tighter like yours…"

"My pussy's still tighter than this cow's." Clara muttered lowly and Naruto can't help but to roll his eyes slightly.

'Always tsundere with Athena.' Naruto know that their daughter love her mother deeply, despite her insults.

"Mm, I'm ready." The young woman looked into her lover's eyes, "And don't hold back! I want it harder and faster. I want you to fuck my brain out!"

"Whatever you want, Clara." He pecked her lip as he lifts her rear up slightly to slide his member out by few inches before he smash her down onto his thrusting member.

"A-Again!" Clara moaned gleefully and her lover slams their hips together over and over, slowly increases the speed to her liking. Her limbs locked together behind her lover's neck to secure herself because her limbs were bouncing off his shoulders with each thrust and she lock eye contact with him before she shower his face with sloppy kisses, her tongue slightly hanging out with small drool slowly drip down her chin.

'I-I can't believe I'm getting turned on from watching them…' Athena thrust fingers inside her lower mouth with grinding hip as her eyes glued on the fucking couple in front of her. She wants to join so badly but she has to wait because that is Clara's first time.

"F-F-F-Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum…" Naruto grunted out after a while.

"D-D-Do it, do it, do it inside!" Clara half-begged, half-shouted lewdly as she bounced wildly on his thrusting member, she has hit her climax four times in row and she can't believe how much good it feels with the real deal. It take few minutes until her lover finally release his seed inside her snatch and she moaned out happily as she feel so much thick fluids inside her. "O-O-O-One more, daddy, please…"

"O-Okay." The blonde male kissed her as he pulled out of her, put her on bed on her back and he grab both of her ankles with one hand, holding it over her head. Clara was about to ask him about this pose before she cried out in pure pleasure as soon as Naruto penetrate her lower mouth again with rapid hard thrusts in a legs-over-head missionary position. "A-A-Athena, join us."

"Finally!" Athena suddenly shove her groin into his face with help of her flight ability, causing him to insert his tongue in right away and the busty blonde moaned out in pure bliss as her lover eat her out furiously while he kept thrusting into the moaning young woman. The busty woman come right away without any warning then she immediately place herself next to her husband, basically tearing her nightie apart as she smash her lip together with him in a passionate-yet-sloppy French kiss, rubbing her largest breasts against his body with humping hip.

'Her libido must hit its' limit again.' Naruto made out with his very horny wife as their daughter moans' grow loud under them with bucking hips, half-wondering if Clara also inherits this trait from her. Athena always becomes very horny if she does not take care of her libido regularly and would jump him at any random time, any random place without any warning. He grunt out as soon as he release another load inside Clara and Athena sneak a glance at their groins to see the white fluids leaking out from the moaning teenager's maidenhood.

"My turn!" The busty blonde quickly pulled her husband out of their moaning daughter then shove her head down to swallow Naruto's member whole, deepthroating him greedily as her hand fondle with his balls.

"H-H-Hey, I wasn't dooone here…" Clara moaned with cute glare, the love fluids drip all over her buttocks.

"D-D-Don't worry…" The blonde male moaned out in pleasure as his wife deepthroating him at fast pace, "W-W-We c-c-can d-do it again after her t-t-turn…" He cried out in pleasure as he shot massive load inside Athena's suctioning mouth and his lover lift her head up with a wet pop.

"S-S-Sit down." Athena tugged her husband's arm, patting a spot on their bedside.

"Y-You want to do it slow or…" Naruto sat down before the busty blonde eagerly sit on him face-to-face and she immediately drop her hip down on his groin, allow the erected cock to enter her in one swift motion then she bounce wildly with arms around his neck, throwing her head back with loud lewd moans. "F-F-Fast and rough it is…" He moaned out as his hip thrust upward to match her high speed, his eyes hypnotized by her juggling breasts, which is pretty easy because it's right in his face. He bury his face between them as he grab her bucking hip to pull her down faster against his thrusting groin and he can feel her inner cavern tighten around his sliding cock with few throbs as if she have hit her climax.

"…S-Say, do you like bigger tits?" The young woman slowly sit up to press her breasts against Naruto's back with a small pout, feeling a little envious of her mother's large breasts as she stare at the said swinging assets. She quietly hump her lover's back while watching her parent fucking each other.

"Y-Y-Your breasts are perfect like your mother…" Naruto lift his head up with few moans to give Clara a peck on lips then he turn to kiss his wife, "I-I-I'm almost there, hon…" That seems to spur Athena to bouncing faster and wild as it went on for a while until he suddenly flood her inner carnal with massive load.

"My turn!" Clara quickly attempted to push Athena off their lover, "Get off him!"

"N-Noo, I want another one!" Athena locked her legs around Naruto's waist with a childish whine, "Naru-kun cummed in you twice so he should cum inside me one more time!" The blonde women started to wrestle each other as the poor blushing male lie there under his wife's bouncing hip.

"Um, h-h-how about I use kage bunshin?" Naruto suggested and the women stop to look down at him questioningly, "So that way you two don't have to fight for turns…And if it make you feel better, we can switch our partners around once in a while?"

"Kage…?" The busty blonde turned her head to her daughter.

"Bunshin?" The young blonde met her mother's eyes before they turn back to him with megawatt grin, "Yes, please!" She immediately realize something as Naruto was about to create a clone, "Wait…Daddy, does your vacation start tomorrow?"

"Um, yeah, for two months until there's an emergency." Naruto raised his eyebrow at her, "Why do you ask?"

"…Can we have sex marathon?" Clara suddenly asked.

"Ooh, you mean having sex for two whole months straight with little breaks in between?" Athena's eyes lit up at her suggestion.

"Yeah, yeah, two fuck-months and we can do many different kind of sex, not to mention that he can use kage bunshin for many certain acts!" The young woman nodded rapidly before they look down at him with lewd grin.

"…Um, there's no way for me to talk you two out of it?" Naruto halfheartedly asked with nervous sweats before the blonde women pounce on their yelping lover and they have another sex on bed…And again…

* * *

And again…

Athena scream out in ecstasy as Naruto's clone hammer into her in Full Nelson position, her breasts fling around like ragdoll and in front of her, Clara lie flat on floor with sheet in her teeth to stifle her lewd moans while Naruto, the original, thrust into her lower mouth from behind with bucking hips as it hit her rear with slapping sounds.

* * *

And again…

Clara bob her head deeply on a cock while stroking two cocks of her lover's clones as she sit on her mother's face, the busty woman eat her out and Naruto hump Athena's lower mouth furiously.

* * *

And again…

Naruto run his hands through the blonde women's hairs as they share his cock with each other, their tongues entwined with each other and he slowly pull it away to allow Athena and Clara make out with each other while he watch.

* * *

And again…

Athena and Clara, both wearing skimpy string bikini, cried out in pleasure with holding hands as Naruto and his clone thrust into them at same time in missionary position.

* * *

And again…

Athena eat her breakfast while Naruto screw Clara on table in bridge position.

* * *

And again…

Clara pant against the steaming shower's sliding glass as her lover enter her anal with rapid thrusts.

* * *

And again…

Naruto eat Athena out while she make out with Clara as the young blonde ride his cock like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

And again…

The moaning blonde women enjoy a kage gangbang as their cocks kept find their way into their holes.

* * *

And again…

Athena and Clara hug each other on their sides with giggle as Naruto and his clones shower them in their white fluids.

* * *

And finally…

"Mmm, is today the last day of your vacation?" Clara stoked Naruto's cock with her breasts, appear to be covered with his white fluids all over her body.

"Hai." Naruto replied, not taking his eyes off Athena as she stand on her toes with lifting heels while she get rammed in anal crazily by Naruto's clone.

"Awww, so we can't do it again?" The young woman pouted.

"W-W-W-Who say we don't have to do it again?" Athena panted out lewdly as the creator cum all over Clara's breasts with moans, "W-W-We c-c-can do it everyday…Every morning…And night…"

"Oh, and do it anytime whenever we want to?" Clara perked up as the moaning busty woman nod shakily, "Yes, let's do it!"

"Y-Y-You two are so alike more than you think…" Naruto muttered under his breath with a small sweatdrop and paled face, he really hope he'll survive his wife and daughter onward.

"Mmm, and I wonder if our babies will be girls." The young woman stand up to reveal a small bump on her stomach, like Athena have right now. "Falling for daddy and beg him to take them at eighteen like me."

"Oooh, t-t-t-that would be so wond…" Athena suddenly screams out as she hit her climax.

"…My wife and daughter are super ero…" The hokage quietly pray that his future children won't inherit their mothers' crazy libido before his wife and daughter suddenly crawl up on him as soon as Naruto's clone poof away. Yup, he hopes his children won't be super ero.

* * *

**And that end the MWDASE story! Love it? Hate it?**

**It's just your normal smut story of a boy meet super girl then starts a family…Again…And again…Because they are super ero!**

**Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
